The psychological and anatomical changes that take place in individuals with middle and lower facial bony defects and malocclusions of the teeth after orthognathic surgery are measured and evaluated. Pre-and post surgery data obtained by tests, interviews, radiographs, photographs and orthodontic study casts taken at specific time intervals for a period of two years postoperativly are compared.